


Asking Nicely

by GhostCrumpet



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Ben Wa, F/M, Negotiated kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Darcy is supposed to be ready for him when he returns home after a night of crime fighting.





	

The soft chime sounded in her room, and Darcy looked up at the door before setting her tablet down on the bed. She’d just been about to get to the good part of the book, where things got all  _ virile _ and  _ volcanic _ and  _ vulvar _ . You know, all the good v-words. But the chimes had gone off, which meant that Mr. Wayne had returned to the mansion, and he’d be in need of her assistance.

She felt a faint flush crawl across her cheeks as she stood, and could fully feel gravity tugging on the two, one inch metal balls inside of her. Mr. Wayne had graduated her from one inch and a quarter to one inch just last week, and the pull on her muscles was still something she was having to get used to.

He was back early… which was never a good sign. Either he’d failed in his fight, a civilian had died, or he’d gotten injured. She shrugged into the black silk housecoat he liked her to wear, the fabric whispering over her bare skin, and she tucked her feet into the matching slippers before letting herself out of her room. She didn’t make it two feet from her door before she bumped into Mr. Wayne, quite literally. He loomed over her, his eyes glistening in the dark as she inhaled.

“Shit,” she said, startled. His eyebrow kicked up and she saw the corner of his mouth tremble before it went straight again.

“Miss Lewis,” he said, in the voice that always sent her insides scurrying around in a panic. She fought to remain in control over her inner muscles, because letting go when she wasn’t wearing any panties was probably a bad idea. “You weren’t in my suite.” His hand rose up and he stroked the back of it across her cheek. She could smell the faint scent of blood, underneath the soap he’d used to wash his skin. Her eyes fluttered shut.

“Sorry, the chimes-”

“My suite,” he murmured, “hands and knees, on the carpet in front of my bed. Now, Miss Lewis.”

She scarpered. Well, scarpered as well as anyone could in her situation. The silk of her robe fluttered around her ankles, teasing her skin. Bruce’s muffled footsteps sounded off behind her, and she urged herself a little faster. The door to his suite was open, and she passed through the private sitting room, to the bedroom. The dark wood floors were only interrupted by a small, circular rug made of thick, deep silk strands, and the four D-rings that were set into the floor, two on either side of the carpet. Normally they would lay flat, in their recesses, but that night they were flipped up, and a set of ankle and wrist cuffs were attached to them.

Darcy felt a sinking feeling down in her nethers that had nothing to do with the smooth ben wa balls currently working their merry way inside her girly bits.

“Well,” Bruce said from behind her, and she turned her head to look at him. A bland smile on was playing on his lips. “What are you waiting for?”

The robe, she folded neatly and placed beside her slippers on the wood floor. She knelt on the plush carpet, fastening her ankles into the cuffs first, and then her left hand. Bruce bent and helped her with the right, then settled a soft blindfold over her eyes. She shivered as he set her into place, guiding her to her elbows, and spreading her thighs.

“Sir-”

“Hush,” was the instant command, and she bit her lip in response. His fingers trailed over her hip, a soothing caress before his touch left her. She only had an instant before the palm of his hand cracked over the fleshy part of her thigh, pain blossoming along her skin and as a visual red stain across her vision against the black of the blindfold. Darcy didn’t let out a noise, however, knowing he preferred her quiet, as quiet as possible. There was a faint scraping sound, and then his hand came to the small of her back, pressing down. Her knees slipped over the silky carpet, and she sucked in a breath when her mons brushed over something cool, and firm.

As he urged her wordlessly to rest her weight on it, she realized what it was, and her heart did a desperately little thump.

“Sir-!” He cut her off with another light slap to her flank.

“I said…  _ hush _ ,” he said as her thighs hugged the curved dome. Normally it had a textured, silicone strip down the middle of it, or worse, a dildo attached, but this time it was just the smooth leather. Apparently he wanted her to just feel the strong, if dull, vibrations-

She gasped when he turned it on, and the sybian came to life underneath her, the immediate spread of warmth flushing through her whole body. The sensation was deep, and she figured out why the hell he hadn’t bothered with the textured strip- the metal balls inside her were shuddering along with the sybian, sending her right to the edge with no warning. She was zero to a hundred in a few seconds, crying out before she could stop herself.

Bruce’s hand wrapped around her jaw, fingers covering her lips as she screamed through an intense, blinding orgasm. Sweat broke out along her spine, the backs of her knees, and in the crook of her neck. She rested her head on the carpet below, shivering as the sybian didn’t stop, and instead Bruce’s fingers stroked over her entrance.

She felt a dull tug, and the metal balls followed the cord as he drew them from her. The stimulation was too much, far too much, and her hips jerked involuntarily, lifting her mons from the sybian.

Bruce made a displeased sound, and she felt his hand on her back again, forcing her down.

“Two more then, since you can’t ask nicely…” he said, his voice reduced to almost a whisper. Her skin made contact with the vibrating leather once more, and she bit her lip hard to keep from making another sound.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I TRIED TO WRITE CRACK AND I CANNOT.


End file.
